batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Martians And Their Space Uranium
'Martians And Their Space Uranium '''is the second episode of Batman: The Looney Series. Plot Marvin the Martian is in control of some dangerous space uranium and Bugs has to stop it before the uranium can destroy Looney City! Story ''Bugs was on his computer when Daffy abruptly walked in. "Ooh! I got a request to video-chat from Marvin!" said Bugs. "Marvin? You mean that alien dude? Tell him I said good luck with taking over the earth," said Daffy as he walked away. "Taking over the Earth?" said Bugs as he accepted the video-chat. "Greetings, Bugs!" said Marvin. "Oh, uh hey Marvin. Daffy said you wanted to uh, take over the Earth," said Bugs. "Oh, yes! High school was a terrible time for me so I've spent every moment since then plotting to destroy the Earth!" Marvin explained angrily. Bugs just stared. "Anyways, I've got some powerful space uranium!" Marvin said happily. It was at that moment Bugs turned off the computer. "Hmppth! Well, that was rude!" said Marvin as he grabbed the space uranium. "Whoa!" he said as the uranium made his spaceship topple. Meanwhile, Bugs was on a spaceship. "Good thing I was the first rabbit on the moon," Bugs said as he prepared his tools. "This is great! I can use this space uranium to improve Earth! Then, I'll be a hero!" said Marvin proudly. Bugs soon snuck into Marvin's spaceship. "Bugs?" said Marvin confused. Bugs eyes widend and he said, "Oh, hey Marvin. I'm just gonna use the bathroom,". Bugs then quickly ran into the bathroom. Bugs then burst out of the bathroom with his space suit off and his bat suit on. "Batman!" said Marvin surprised. "Yes! It's me, Batman! Now, give me the space uranium!" said Batman. "Huh? Why? Wait, a minute! You want it so you can take all the credit! Well, I found it first and you're not getting it!" said Marvin stubbornly. Batman replied to this by knocking Marvin to the ground. K-9 then walked over and bit Batman's legs. "Youch!" cried Batman as he fell to the floor. "Good boy! Now, bring the space uranium to me!" said Marvin. K-9 then picked up the space uranium but instead of giving it to Marvin he threw it towards the sun. "K-9! Bad boy! That could cause a very big explosion!" said Marvin. Batman then got up and was about to walk away when K-9 started walking towards him snarling. "Easy boy, easy," said Batman as K-9 came closer. K-9 was just about to bite Batman's leg when he kicked K-9 out of the ship and sent him falling towards Earth. Marvin then got up. "How dare you! You've made me very, very angry!" shouted Marvin angrily as he walked towards Batman. Batman kicked him and then ran into the bathroom. He came out with he space suit on again. "Gotta go! I was attacked by some bat creature!" said Bugs trying to cover up and his secret and he fled to his own ship. The sun then let out a huge explosion due to the space uranium falling in it which brought both Bugs and Marvin's ships hurtling towards Earth. They both soon reached Looney City and they were hurtling towards their neighborhood. Yosemite Sam was putting up some of his clothes to dry when suddenly Marvin's ship crashed into his yard. Marvin opened up his ship to see Yosemite Sam staring inside angrily. "What in tarnation was that for?!" shouted Yosemite Sam. Meanwhile, Daffy was relaxing by the pool when Bugs' spaceship crashed into the pool splashing all the water on top of Daffy. Bugs then got out of the pool with his space suit off. "Hehe, big splash huh?" said Bugs nervously. Daffy blinked in shock. "Well yeah.." he said. Bugs then turned around to see both Taz and K-9 making strange noises. "Ugh," said Bugs depressed. Category:Batman: The Looney Series